


Best Man

by CactusPot



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Post-Canon, TDWritersLoveandFriendshipWeek21, Ten Years Later, Weddings, a few other characters show up (eg Sam Cam Mike Zoey and Duncan) but they're not main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusPot/pseuds/CactusPot
Summary: “Oh, by the way,” Anne Maria said once the volume died down, “totally not a big deal, but Lightning screwed up the catering and the food’s gonna be an hour late.”All eyes were on Jo, waiting for her reaction. Her bright smile slid back into her classic smirk. She elbowed Brick. “You owe me ten dollars later.”First of all, crisis averted. And second of all, were they betting? On the Lightning? Not cool!“It was not Lightning’s fault!” I insisted. “Pheasant is a made-up word!”~~~Written for Total Drama Love and Friendship Week
Relationships: Jo/Brick McArthur, Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson & Anne Maria, Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson/Sky
Kudos: 5





	Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been to a wedding reception in eight years so bear with me haha

Jo and Brick both separately nixed my limo idea. So I went ahead and ordered one anyway. Made sense to me: if the bride and groom get a limo, then the rest of the wedding party should get one of their own. And it’s not like it cost _them_ anything; I paid for it myself so they wouldn’t have to worry about it. 

Cameron, Mike and Zoey, and Sam were at the far end of the limo. Ronnie sat in the middle, perfectly relaxed despite the fact she was the odd one out, and in the very front sat me, Anne Maria, and Sky.

Sky, who was looking fantastic in her sweetheart-cut blue dress, was discussing the wedding. “It was _so_ beautiful. I really didn’t expect it to be, knowing Jo.”

“Wasn’t as beautiful as you.” I wrapped my arm around her, and she leaned into me. “Or Lightning. I looked amazing!”

Anne Maria, who until this moment had been taking selfies, glanced up at me. “I think you were so busy checkin’ yourself out you missed the whole ceremony,” she quipped. “Every time I looked over, you were starin’ at your own reflection.”

“Not true!” Okay, it was true. Was it my fault that I looked sha-mazing in a tux, or that the church had been chock full of reflective surfaces that let me know it? “I totally watched them kiss!”

Ronnie butted in. “You weren’t paying attention after all? Some best man.”

I didn’t know Ronnie that well—before the wedding planning had started I’d only met her twice—but she had more in common with her sister than she’d like to admit. Same sarcasm, same furrowed brow, same blonde hair, only difference being her hair was longer and it looked like she actually washed it. And that’ s not to mention the makeup-wearing and the actual fashion sense.

“Brick knew what he was signin’ up for when he asked Lightning to be best man.” Anne Maria jumped to my defense, even though she was the one who’d started it. “Same for goes for Jo and me, honestly.”

She was the maid-of-honor to my best man. Kinda weird walking Anne Maria down the aisle while Stringbean escorted _my_ girl, but that’s how the protein powder crumbled. Note to Lightning: if Sky and I ever get married, split up Jo and Brick in the wedding. Give them a taste of their own medicine. Sky would probably insist on her sister being maid-of-honor anyways. Problem solved.

Ronnie turned her dark eyes to Anne Maria. “I’ll never understand how you made the cut for this. I watched Total Drama; you and Jo didn’t get along at _all_.” She glanced at me. “Actually, she didn’t get along with anyone.”

Anne Maria laughed. “It’s all water under the bridge, hun. A decade changes people.” She jerked her thumb at the back of the limo, where Zoey and Mike were cozying up. “D’you think I’d be sharin’ a limo with Pasty if it didn’t?”

“Sha-same,” I agreed, though I was talking about Cameron. If you’d told me on the first day of Revenge that I’d be wearing glasses the same way that kid did, I would’ve laughed my butt off. But here I was, rockin’ the most stylish gold frames you’ve ever seen. And I’d even mostly forgiven him for beating me to the million.

Sky was pretty quiet, as she usually was, mostly ‘cause she hadn’t played on Revenge and couldn’t relate to any of this.

I gave her a kiss on her forehead and a chance to speak up. “Whatchu thinkin’ about, Sky?”

She sighed again. “It was _gorgeous_.” Guess she was still hung up on that. But I couldn’t really blame her. I didn’t mean to sound like a sap, but seeing my two best friends looking almost as stunning as me kinda got me a little choked up. 

“Honestly seems to me Anne Maria did more for that than Jo did,” Ronnie commented.

We all looked at Anne Maria. I knew for a fact she’d been in charge of planning the girls’ outfits, but I didn’t know the specifics ‘cause I’m a dude, not a chick. Duh.

She tossed her hair like it was no big deal. “Girl, it was _so_ hard. If I’m not allowed to dress prettier than the bride, but the bride couldn’t care less about what she’s wearin’, what’s a girl to do?”

Sky laughed. “I’ll call you when I get married, Anne Maria.”

“I’m holdin’ you to that.” Anne Maria shook a finger in Sky’s direction like she was doing a pinky promise. Except it wasn’t a pinky, and it wasn’t a promise.

Wait a minute, that could be _my_ wedding Anne Maria was planning. Would she be in our hypothetical wedding? I wasn’t sure; Sky and Anne Maria had definitely become friendly lately, both of ‘em being bridesmaids and all, but I dunno if that meant Anne Maria made the cut. Unlike the rest of us, Sky’s main circle of friends hadn’t competed in Total Drama.

Wait. I hadn’t picked out the rest of _my_ groomsmen. There was Brick, of course, and maybe Scott. Maybe if I put him in the wedding he’d be forced to reveal that girlfriend of his. They’d started dating a year after Jo and Brick had—a year before I’d met Sky, if you wanted to sandwich it between those two events—and I still didn’t know the chick’s name.

“Hey!” Sam scooted over to us and snapped me out of my thinking. “Lightning, you stocked this thing, right? I could use a power-up.”

“Gotchu covered, bro.” I’d requested the limo to include a responsible amount of celebratory champagne. Emphasis on responsible—Jo and Brick would kill me together if I showed up drunk at their reception. Sky would too, probably. But it’s not like I drank that much anyway.

“Drinks, y’all?” I asked after I’d served Sam a glass.

“I’ll take one,” Sky said.

“Pass,” Ronnie said. “I don’t suppose you have any mocktails, do you?”

Another similarity between Jo and her younger sister: their distaste for alcohol. Sha-lame.

“Nope! Only this _Laurent-Perrier_ ”—I stumbled over the German accent and squinted at the label—“from 1922.”

Ronnie shrugged and turned to her phone.

“Anne Maria?” I raised the bottle to her.

She shook her head, which surprised me. “I’m skippin’ as well.”

“Sha-what? Where’d the real Anne Maria go?”

“Gotta keep a clear head.” She tapped her noggin. “If any problems arise, it’s on me to fix them. It’s on you too, Lightning.”

She took her duties seriously. Gotta respect that.

I passed a glass to Mike—Zoey wasn’t drinking for some reason, and I was pretty sure Cameron was allergic to champagne—and then tucked the bottle away for future use.

Sky took a sip. “Anne Maria, did you pick out the music selection as well?”

She sucked in a breath. “That was all them. I’m not too excited about it.”

“Did you see the playlist?”

“Nope. But I can imagine.”

I could imagine, too. Jo’d been my personal trainer throughout college and beyond, so I’d listened to her workout playlist for hours. I’m pretty sure that was the only stuff she listened to. The music was fine—for a _workout_. But who played punk at a wedding?

And don’t get me started on Brick. I loved the dude, but he swapped between military marches and outdated stuff from 1945. Like, what? Wedding receptions were supposed to be family-friend clubs, not retirement homes. 

“Does anyone know how far we are?” Zoey piped up. “I’m feeling a little nauseous.” 

Jeez, leave it to Zoey to ruin the sha-wedding.

Anne Maria typed on her phone. “We’re, like, twenty minutes away.”

That meant we were halfway there. They’d gotten married at Brick’s church in the city, but the reception venue was farther out. Out of the city, and out of doors, since it was summer and the weather was sha-beautiful.

“Could we maybe pull over?” Zoey requested. “Just to get a breath of fresh air?”

“Girl, we don’t have time! We gotta get there early and make sure everything’s perfect.”

For someone who claimed a decade had changed her, Anne Maria sure knew how to pick a fight with Zoey like they were sixteen again.

“Just sha-hold it in,” I added. The Lightning did not do late. Maybe that was because Jo yelled at me whenever I was late for training.

Zoey’s nose wrinkled, and Mike held her protectively. Was Chester gonna appear? At least, I think Chester still existed. I didn’t talk to Mike much, so I didn’t know who’d kicked the bucket and who still fronted. The bottom line was: from the annoyed pout of his lip, I got the feeling Mike was gonna switch out.

“Guys, the reception starts in two hours,” Sky piped up. She laid her free hand over mine and looked to Anne Maria. “We can afford a fifteen-minute stop.”

“Do you really want Zoey to hurl in here?” Mike added.

“Not in _Lightning_ ’s limo!” Okay, it wasn’t my limo, and yes, I could afford to pay the rental company for any possible vomit situations, but it was the principle of the situation.

I guess we were all looking to Anne Maria as the leader, but I’m leadership material too, so I went over her head and asked the driver dude if he could pull over for a hot minute. Anne Maria huffed.

When we did, Zoey and Mike got out. The rest of us sat there. I wasn’t gonna look out the window and see if she was actually hurlin’. Cameron and Sam were, though. Ronnie texted on her phone. Anne Maria’s leg bobbed impatiently. Sky and I sipped our champagnes.

“Hey, Anne Maria,” I said abruptly. “If Zoey hurls at the reception, we ain’t gotta clean that up, right?”

“I sure as heck ain’t,” she declared.

“Me neither.”

Sky laughed softly. “Let’s hope for Zoey’s sake and yours that it doesn’t come to that.”

A few minutes later, Zoey and Mike came back in. Zoey adjusted the glittery clip in her hair. “Sorry, guys. I guess breakfast didn’t agree with me. I’m fine now, I promise.”

“What’d ya have?”

Both of them looked at me funny, but it’s not like I said anything crazy. Can’t fault a guy for making conversation.

The limo returned to its status quo. From time-to-time, Sam ventured upfront for champagne refills, but mostly I just talked to Anne Maria and my gorgeous girlfriend. Ronnie had migrated further back so she could talk with Sam and Cameron. I don’t think she was _into_ Cameron, but imagine if she was. I think Jo would’ve lost it if she gained that guy as a brother-in-law.

I told as much to Sky and Anne Maria; Anne Maria found it wildly entertaining, but Sky, who hadn’t witnessed first-hand Jo’s feud with Cameron, laughed with a little more reserve.

Twenty minutes later, the driver pulled up to the park. The eight of us got out and surveyed the scene. 

“This would be a good place to play football,” I declared, pushing my glasses further up the bridge of my nose. “Should’ve brought a ball. Nuts!”

“Yeah, because people play football at wedding receptions,” Zoey quipped as she walked past me.

The park was basically this: a long grass field that had two or three gazebos on the left side. Oh, and there was a mansion not too far off. I didn’t even know there were mansions around Toronto. But I guess it didn’t matter, since the reception was on the field, not in the mansion. Unless that was where the bathrooms were…?

Anne Maria led us down to the gazebos, which were surrounded by eight or nine round tables and a long one for the buffet. As we walked, I glanced over my shoulder at the limo.

“What do you think limo drivers do when they’re not driving people?”

It was like Sky could read my thoughts! “I dunno, girl. Maybe he’s gonna get into my champagne?”

“Okay, people!” Anne Maria clapped, drawing my attention back to her. “Once the food gets here, we’re gonna set it up. In the meantime, lemme text the seating chart to you guys. We can double-check to make sure no one’s misplaced.”

I already had a copy from last month, when me, Jo, Brick, and Anne Maria had finalized the thing. I reviewed the tables farthest away, checking each name tag that’d already been placed. ‘Staci’ sat next to ‘Beverly.’ Ha, that’d been my idea. I’d stuck them with Dawn and some of Brick’s military buddies.

Sky, who’d finished checking the adjacent table, came over to me. “Hey, did you know they invited _Duncan_? I didn’t see him at the wedding.”

“He was sha-there,” I told her. “Ran into him in the bathroom before the ceremony started.”

Good news: all the tables were in order. All that was left was to wait for the food to arrive. We mingled about until then. Cameron fiddled with the rented sound system. Zoey and Mike had brought fairy lights and strung them around the gazebos. Ronnie confirmed that yes, the mansion was for bathroom breaks. Sam called Dakota, who obviously wasn’t here yet ‘cause she wasn’t in the wedding party. I wonder if she’d been offended when Brick had included her boyfriend but Jo hadn’t asked her.

Once we hit the half-hour mark, Anne Maria was getting antsy. “Okay, where’s the stupid food guy?”

Sky bit her lip. “You _did_ order the food, right, Lightning?”

“Of course Lightning did!” I folded my arms. “Are you suggesting he didn’t?”

“It’s just that, it isn’t _here_.” Sky gestured at the empty table.

Anne Maria fidgeted with the bow on her dress. “Somebody get the caterin’ people on the phone—”

As luck would have it, my phone rang just then. “Sha-score! The catering people called us!” I accepted the call. Sky and Anne Maria watched me intently.

“Wassup, bro?”

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Anne Maria facepalm.

“Hello.” The voice on the other end was the same deep one Brick and I’d talked to when we called the first time. I think his name was Khalid or somethin’. “Am I talking to Lightning Jackson?”

“That’s me!” I flexed my biceps, even though Khalid the caterer couldn’t see me. It came naturally.

“Oh good. My team and I just arrived, but no one’s here…? Is your party running late?”

“You’re tripping, bro. _We’re_ here, and you’re not!”

He told me his address. I nodded impatiently. “Yeah, that’s the address! And you’re not here.”

The rest of the gang had migrated over to listen in to the conversation. Anne Maria’s brow furrowed. “Lightning, what’s the address?”

“Hold on,” I told Khalid. I muted myself and repeated the address back to Anne Maria.

“You _bozo_!” Anne Maria’s shriek made me jump. “It’s _Pheasant_ Lane, not Pleasant Lane!”

“Girl, calm down!” I told her, even though I wasn’t feeling very calm anymore. “Pheasant ain’t even a word!”

Anne Maria cussed. “Jo’s gonna kill us.”

“You’re skewered,” Ronnie confirmed. 

Zoey was chewing on her lower lip. “Don’t you think she’ll be in a better mood ‘cause of the ‘marrying the love of her life’ thing?”

“Do we wanna risk it?” Mike said. 

I shook my phone. “ _Hello_ , people, what do I tell this man?”

“Ask him if he can deliver it to _Pheasant Lane_!” Anne Maria swiped at my phone. I pushed her away, unmuted Khalid, and repeated the request in as chill a tone as I could muster.

So fun fact: Pleasant Lane was on the exact opposite side of Toronto. When I relayed this information to Anne Maria, she sighed and snatched the phone from me. I only let her do it ‘cause I was tired of playing the middleman, not ‘cause she kicked me in the shin or anything.

“Bring it over,” she demanded. “They paid for it, they might as well get it.” She paused and listened. “Yeah, we can tip you extra. My friend here can afford it.” She shot a pointed glance at me.

Dang, Anne Maria, harsh. She was right, obviously (and it’s not like I minded dropping some cash for my friends; I would've been willing to pay for the whole shebang if Jo and Brick had let me), but still.

Eventually, she hung up. “Okay, people. Food’s gettin’ here in two hours, which is, as ya know, an hour too late. Best course of action is probably to run out and buy some stuff to tide people over until the real food pulls up.”

“Do we _all_ have to go?” Sam asked.

“You can stay here and pick ya nose if you want,” Anne Maria said. She groaned. “Aw _jeez_ , Lightning, why’d we all take a limo?”

“You seemed to enjoy it on the way over!” I snapped.

“Let’s just find the nearest grocery store and pick up some chicken,” Sky suggested.

So that’s what we did. The cool half of us piled back into. Zoey and Mike stayed behind—I think Zoey got nauseous again—and so did Cameron and Sam.

“Where to?” the limo guy asked.

“The grocery store.”

Anne Maria huffed and shoved me aside. “What he _means_ is, couldja please take us to the nearest Metro?”

Limo guy was a real one. He figured out the address and zoomed off. Note to Lightning: tip this guy extra when the night ends.

We hashed out the details on the way over.

“What’s the actual food gonna be?” Ronnie asked.

I adjusted my glasses as I thought it over. “Salad, chicken and gravy, spaghetti and meatballs. Stuff like that.”

“Okay, then avoid those kinds of foods.” Ronnie slammed a palm into her hand. It was a Jo kinda gesture.

“Is there a grill at the gazebos? I mean, could we do hamburgers?” Sky asked.

Anne Maria texted Cameron and got a response immediately. “Yeah, there is.”

“Hamburgers it is,” I declared. “Here’s the play: Anne Maria gets the burgers, Sky grabs the buns, Ronnie’s on condiment detail, and Lightning’s in charge of toppings.”

“Is anyone vegetarian?” Anne Maria asked.

“I dunno. Text Jo and ask.”

Ronnie meant it as a joke, I think, but Anne Maria mulled it over. “I mean, she’s gonna find out sooner or later.”

“Let her be.” I brushed off her concern. “We’ll just tell them once they show up and there’s no meatballs in sight.”

Limo man waited outside while we dashed in. Toppings, toppings… I grabbed some pre-sliced tomatoes and onions and cheese. I skipped the lettuce but picked up some bacon. Protein was a necessity. Lettuce was for losers.

Since that was easy peasy lemon squeezy, I went looking for Sky. I caught her in the bread aisle. Even in her high heels, she was too short to reach the top row. It was super cute, the way she was struggling to get the hamburger buns down. She hadn’t seen me yet, so I snapped a photo. I’d send it to her later. She’d definitely yell at me for it. But not actual yelling, more like the ‘you’re so hilarious and the best boyfriend in the world, Lightning’ kind of yelling.

I swooped in and grabbed the packages of buns for her. “Here ya go, shortie!”

“Thanks, Lightning.” Sky took them from me graciously. “I was just thinking, though. We’ll need charcoal to actually _grill_ , right?”

“Why is this so hard?” I shifted all the ingredients into my right arm. “Be right back. Meet you in front with the others?”

“Sounds good.” Sky trotted off to the front while I sprinted through the aisles, looking for anything that vaguely resembled a bag of charcoal. I found it in the outdoor supplies section. After hiking the bag into the crook of my devilishly handsome left arm, I sped back to the front of the store. Anne Maria and Sky were comparing the burger count to the bun count. Ronnie was holding two bottles of ketchup and thumbing through a magazine. 

“Girl, you know some people prefer mustard, right?”

She didn’t look up from the magazine. “Nobody ever died from a mustard shortage.”

We marched through the payment line. The cashier complimented the girls’ dresses, and, after I coughed loudly she complimented my tux. Sha-yeah, baby. Anne Maria took a selfie “to commemorate the day.” Since we were all in the background, I made her stop and show it to me to make sure that I looked hot. I did, so I let her save it. Once all that was done, we were in the limo, on our way back to the gazebos.

For the next hour, the eight of us worked on grilling up the burgers. I didn’t mean to flex or anything, but my burgers were definitely the best. I’m pretty sure Mike burned half of the ones he cooked.

Halfway through the bag of frozen burgers, other guests started showing up early. Most of them were family members that no one but Ronnie recognized. She kept them entertained while the rest of us did our burger thing. The first person to show up that I actually recognized was Duncan. He hadn’t kept the mohawk, but he had kept the crazy piercings. Wack.

“Wassup, dude?” Duncan approached me like they were old friends, even though I literally hadn’t seen him since the bathroom incident earlier. And before that, I hadn’t seen him since he got arrested on All Stars.

“Hey man.” I returned the energy and offered him a fistbump. Bros are bros, even if they voted you off a game show nine years ago. “Didn’t realize you were friends with Jo and Brick.”

He shrugged. “Long story. Jo and I were pen pals of sorts. Anyway, I thought the invite said there’d be spaghetti.”

“Longer story,” I said as I flipped a patty. “Main courses are on the way. In the meantime, we got sha-burgers if you want ‘em.”

“I’ll take it.”

Instead of heading back to his seat, Duncan hung around with me. “I think your table’s at the back,” I said.

“Yeah, I know. But I’m emceeing, so I figured I’d wait up here until Jo and Brick show up.”

“Sha- _what_?” I almost dropped my burger. “Since when are you emceeing?”

“Jo hired me,” Duncan said, like that explained everything. “I needed the cash, and she needed someone cheap yet high-quality. Win-win.”

How had I not known this? I’d held out with half the wedding prep. I puzzled over it for a moment before shrugging it off. In the long run, it didn’t really matter. What mattered was the burgers I was flipping.

Sky, Duncan, and I talked for a while as I finished up with the burgers. Then Anne Maria butted in. “Ohmigosh. They’re here!”

“Party time!” I cheered. Duncan was probably trustworthy with a grill, right? I entrusted the remaining several burgers to him, grabbed Sky’s hand, and rushed off to greet our friends.

I wasn’t kidding when I said they were stunning. To no one’s surprise, Jo had kicked and screamed when Anne Maria had tried coaxing her into a dress. Instead, she’d picked out a white tuxedo accented by a few flowers tucked in her hair. This was crazy to admit, but I don’t think even _I_ could’ve rocked that fit better than she did. 

Brick wore a tux, too, this one green. He, along with Zoey and Anne Maria, had spent months pouring over fabrics and sewing tutorials, and the results were well worth it. Who said fashion wasn’t manly? Okay, I’d said that, on multiple occasions, but at this very moment I was taking it all back.

The bottom line was that they looked amazing, and I was so proud of them, my best friends, and those two facts together were getting me a little choked up.

“I love you, bro!” I pretty much tackled Brick before he could say anything.

“Love… you… too…” Brick squeaked.

“Get off him, Meathead.” Jo’s tone was light, and when I looked up, she was smiling as she fended off a group hug from Zoey, Sky, and Anne Maria. I think I’d seen her smile more today than over two seasons of Total Drama. Crazy.

Before _I_ could say anything more, everyone was talking at once, trying to get congratulations and junk in.

“Oh, by the way,” Anne Maria said once the volume died down, “totally not a big deal, but Lightning screwed up the catering and the food’s gonna be an hour late.”

“We’ve been grilling hamburgers in the meantime,” Sky added.

All eyes were on Jo, waiting for her reaction. I wagered an eighty-twenty chance she’d start yelling. Instead, her bright smile slid back into her classic smirk. She elbowed Brick. “You owe me ten dollars later.”

First of all, crisis averted. And second of all, were they _betting_? On the _Lightning_? Not cool!

“It was _not_ Lightning’s fault!” I insisted. “Pheasant is a made-up word!”

Everyone looked at me. I folded my arms defensively. Something told me later I’d be getting a vocabulary lesson from either Cameron or Sky.

“Any other snafus we should know about?” Brick asked.

No one said anything. Aw heck no, I was not the only one who’d screwed up. 

“Zoey puked on the way over here,” I blurted out. “Maybe we could’ve gotten the food here sooner if we hadn’t pulled over.”

“Lightning!” Mike glared at me.

“I’m fine now,” Zoey added, just in case anyone was worried about her.

“I’ll take that ten back,” Brick said, nudging Jo. She laughed.

I had no idea what they were talking about, but at least they were betting on somebody other than me.

“Okay, does someone wanna tell Duncan to start?” Jo waved a hand. “Let’s get the procession thingy over with so I can eat.”

To-the-point as always. Ronnie ran to get hers and Brick’s parents, ‘cause they were also getting announced with the rest of us. The wedding party lined up. Anne Maria and I linked arms.

“For what it’s worth, Lightning, I think you’re a kick-butt best man,” she told me. With her free hand, she sprayed some last-minute hairspray on her poof. I hadn’t even realized she’d _brought_ hairspray.

“You’re a kick-butt maid-of-honor, girl.” Honestly, where would Jo and Brick be without us? We were both awesome.

But there was one person who was more awesome than Anne Maria. I twisted around and smiled at Sky, who was lined up with Cameron behind us. For some reason, I was thinking about the bouquet toss. If there was anyone who could catch a bouquet thrown by _Jo_ , it would be my talented girlfriend. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Lightning.”

“Shut up, it’s starting!” Anne Maria hissed. She jabbed her heel into my shoe. I yelped and whipped my head back around. She didn’t have to be so sha-rude about it.

Duncan’s voice rang out from the rented speakers. “It’s my pleasure to present the wedding party.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this of the stories I've written for this even, this one is my favorite :) Fun fact: Lightning is the only character I write in first-person. Might have to do this more often.


End file.
